Melting Ice
by Lonely in Russia
Summary: Written by Blue Winged Angel and Theoryofangels. Rei is given a week to make Kai love him, if he can't, Kai will leave forever.


DISCLAIMER: We do NOT own Beyblade, any kind of rights to beyblade or whatever else we can get sued for saying we have.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

This story was written by Blue Winged Angel as well as myself. Everybody worship Blue for she is the greatest *****bows down* Anyway, the story…

****************

~Melting Ice~

A figure moved slowly and quietly through the rooms, so as not to disturb its prey in one of them. Once found, he gave a toothy grin, showing the small pointed teeth everybody called fangs. Ever so quietly, he crept upon his prey that was meditating with his back turned to him in the living room. He pounces and sends both people sprawling pinning the other boy under him, his grin widens. 

"Morning mister Grumpy-Phoenix." Glaring darkly at his intruder, the aforementioned 'Grumpy-Phoenix' grunted and pushed the other boy off. 

"What do you want?" he quizzed, turning his back and getting up. [I swear, if he does that once more...] The other boy just shrugged. "The usual: World Peace, less training...but right now I want to know what you want for breakfast. I owe you after the other night...he he he!" he put his hand behind his head and sweatdropped. "Maybe it'll help you forget it and we can move on!" 

"Whatever." The attacked, Kai, walked out of the room and down the stairs, counting down on his fingers until the overly predictable boy he had left behind came charging down the stairs and ended up breaking something.

Rei blinked as he looked at Tyson, who had just run into a glass vase and shook his head, calling out. 

"I didn't do it this time!" before heading into the kitchen, leaving Tyson to clean up. In the kitchen, Kai closed the fridge door and looked, exasperated, out of the window. His eyes strayed to a picture of the bladebreakers and he groaned. 

"I'm a celebrity get me out of here" Hearing Kai's comment as he walked in, Rei pouted and put a hand on Kai's shoulder. 

"Aw, don't do that." he said, turning and trying to fix breakfast for the house...or Tyson…whichever one go to the table first. "The only thing wrong with being a celebrity is the fan girls" he grumbled, beginning to cook up some bacon and eggs. 

[Fan girls? I'm beginning to think I have Fan-BOYS] Kai smacked his head and sat down, grimacing as he heard another vase being broken somewhere in the house. He glanced quickly to the cooker to make sure that Rei was there and therefore not the culprit. Kai wasn't surer which he wanted; to know that Rei was maybe being a little more careful of late, or to be able to walk into a room and not be followed by him. [I'm being stalked] Kai thought with a shake of the head. Rei looked to the door and sweatdropped. "I didn't do it!" he protested, turning the crackling bacon expertly. "Hey Kai, you gotta admit, some of those girls are quite pretty and nice." he said, trying to make conversation with his team leader. 

Fact: he WAS stalking Kai...but had sure hoped Kai wouldn't have figured it out after such short of time. He only began two days after they'd met. It hadn't been THAT long. 

"Sure Rei, the girls are nice. Go stalk 'them' " Kai fiddled with the edge of the tablecloth and rolled his eyes. Being bored out of your mind and trying to keep a careful eye on those around you, especially when those people happened to be Rei, Max and Tyson, was a hard job. A boring, arduous, job. Rei's movements stopped completely for a second as the icy words from Kai's mouth pierced his head with un-natural pain. He lowered his head and kept working on breakfast. Once that was made, he set it all down on the table, not looking at Kai at all, and then walked out of the room saying he wasn't hungry. 

After Kai had had enough of the accusing glares and the quick fire question the others were asking about why Rei looked upset, Kai left the table and headed upstairs to have a shower. He walked to his bedroom but stopped outside Rei's door where he heard muffled sound. He put his ear to the door and listened. Rei was pacing his room, tears flowing freely from his golden eyes, which showed more human pan that cat-like mischeviousness. Finally he couldn't take it anymore. He fell to his knees and cried into his hands. "God I'm a total moron! Now he hates me...good going Rei" He told himself through sobs. Pushing himself up, he lay down on the bed and continued to cry into the pillow. Kai snickered and began to walk away...but three bladebreakers blocked his path. Tyson took a step forward and glared at Kai. 

"Go and apologise to him." Kai raised an eyebrow and pushed past, only to be stopped by Max. "Kai...either you make Rei happy, or there'll be four of us stalking you." Kai ignored him and carried on walking, until he was in his room. [It wouldn't hurt just to say sorry Kai] 

Feeling like a complete loser, Rei got up after sobbing his eyes out and snuck into the bathroom. Washing his face, he sighed. {Since when do I give up? Never! Muwahahah! Watch out, Kai, here I come!} He walked out of the bathroom, looking a little too happy to be normal...then again being Neko-Jin gave him an excuse. 

Kai had a shower and dried, locking his door and sitting down on his bed. He sighed and looked at the bag in the corner of the room. Hesitantly, he put it on the bed and began to fill it with his belongings. [I should never have joined this team. I belong on my own, not with other people.] 

Rei took a deep breath and knocked on Kai's door. There was no way he was going to give up now...maybe if he held off for a long while, Kai would forget and then he could go back to stalking him! {Hey, it's a simple plan...but a good plan. Worth a shot anyways. I don't want Kai hating me...no. Never. I could never live with that.} 

"Hey Kai, you in there?" he called. Kai opened the door a little and stepped right up to it, so that Rei couldn't see into the room. 

"Yes, I'm here. What do you want?" He waited for Rei to answer and started to tap his foot. [Come on, I haven't got all day] 

"Well...um..." he could take the look in Kai's eyes, but his cat-senses were tingling. Something was wrong. "What are you doing in there?" he asked, seriously. 

"None of your business, so if you have nothing else to say, I'd appreciate you leaving now." Kai gave Rei a pointed look and stepped backwards, and attempting to close the door, but Rei's foot was in the way. With Kai out of the way Rei was able to glance at his room and from the look of it, he was packing. This hit Rei harder than this morning's insult, but it made him angrier than anything. "What do you think you're doing? This is definitely my business! Why are you leaving, Kai?" he asked, hatefully. 

"This is NONE of your business" Kai growled out and tried to shut the door again. When Rei pushed against it, Kai let go and the neko-jin went crashing to the floor. Kai closed the door and ignored the blader on his bedroom floor, and continued to pack. Rei winced at the pain going through his arm. {And I fell for this guy...man I've got great taste} Looking up, eyes full of malice, he jumped to his feet. "From what I can tell, Kai, you're giving up! Are you just a coward? You ran from the abbey, you ran from the Blade Sharks, you ran from Black Dranzer and the abbey once again, and now you're running from us? What the heck is up! Is all you do run from your problems?" 

[I am this close to hitting him...] Kai snarled and turned around. 

"No, I'm not running away. I'm saving my sanity. When I agreed to be on this team and to coach you, nobody said anything about living with a bunch of imbeciles." Kai zipped up his bag and slung it over his shoulder, heading towards the door. Rei grabbed Kai's bag and somehow, very quickly, took it from him and stood in front of the door. "We aren't imbeciles, Kai, and the fact is you ARE running! You can't use the imbecile thing as an excuse, Kai, because you don't even know us! For crying out loud, you don't even know my favourite colour, and you know me the best! You can't leave on those grounds, Kai, if you ask me, you're being an imbecile." Kai snatched out and grabbed his bag back. 

"Get out of my way." He grabbed Rei's shirt and pushed him into the wall, towering above the smaller blader. "Do NOT mess with my affairs Rei, I don't appreciate people getting involved, especially if they're pathetic losers like you." With a determined look, Rei pushed Kai off him with his legs in Kai's gut, making the older blader drop him painfully to the floor again, and slam into the wall behind him. Jumping up immediately, Rei barricaded the door again. 

"Aww, have I hit a soft spot? So you are a coward...funny, I always looked up to you. Never thought turn tail and run from a hole in the road...but I should have seen this."

Kai threw his hands up in the air and sat down on his bed, fuming quietly. "What do you want from me?" He asked, clenching his fists and refusing to look over at Rei.

Rei smirked. "I just want you to stay for the others' sake. Hey Kai...have you ever dated somebody?" he asked, completely off topic but standing his ground. 

"Yes I've dated somebody you idiot and why the hell would you want to know?" Kai looked up at Rei and glared, unhappy about the situation he was in. He cursed himself for being too tired to really argue with Rei about things.

Rei raised an eyebrow. 

"Oh really? Fine then, I'll make you a deal to make you stay...this is just to see if you'll run...date me for a week and if I can't make you love me by then, you leave, no questions asked."

Kai snorted. 

"Date you? Love you? Rei what planet are you on?" Kai laughed for a few minutes and then calmed down. "Fine whatever, we date. But don't expect me to act any differently."

Rei shrugged, face a deep red shade. He was starting to regret ever liking this guy. {This week is going to be more me trying to figure out why I ever liked you in the first place, Kai} he thought to himself. Looking at the digital clock, he noticed it was already halfway through the afternoon. "Great, deal's on." he left the room and walked into the library downstairs.

Rei was busy pacing the library. After the full day of trying to keep the team from not completely destroying the house, which he succeeded in, he was frustrated. Plopping into one of the comfy, leather chairs he sighed and put his hand to his forehead, rubbing his temples. 

Kai groggily sat up and stared at the black sky outside. He shrugged and went downstairs into the library where he started flicking through some books to find a good one to read. He heard a noise behind him and jumped spinning round and eyes darting across the room. When he noticed Rei, he thanked the dim lighting for partially hiding his blush. 

"Oh, it's you."

Rei blinked and looked up, surprised. 

"Kai...hi...yeah, it's just me." he leaned back into the chair, his eyes closed. "Have a nice all day nap?" he asked with a grin, eyes still closed.

"Hn" Kai replied, grabbing a book and sitting in the chair the opposite side of the room to Rei. After a few minutes sat in silence, Kai smirked. "You're a great date. The conversation is stimulating."

With another sigh, Rei looked up. 

"Sorry, without you around I had double-supervision duty, so excuse me if I'm tired. Anyways, you're reading and I don't want to bother you."

Kai narrows his eyes slightly but shrugs. 

"Rei...how exactly is this 'date' thing going to work? And how exactly do you propose to make me love you?" Kai asked, surprising calm. Rei cracks an eye open and sighs. 

"It's too late to think, but this date thing is going to be this: we're going to be boyfriends for a week. Simple enough? You know, going out on dates at night and hanging around each other during the day." he looks away, and pulls his knees to his chest. "As for the you loving me thing...I have no idea. I understand you can't force somebody to love you...but maybe you'll find during the week I have qualities you want in a spouse." he looks up at Kai. 

"Maybe. Maybe not." Kai put down the book he had been reading and stood up, stretching. "Right, bed time." He walked over and glanced down at Rei. "I mean, if we're boyfriends, we should sleep in the same bed right?" He cocked an eyebrow and pulled Rei out of the chair to head upstairs. Rei just nodded and yawned. His earlier comment was right on the money...he WAS too tired to think, or do anything. As Kai pulled him up the stairs, he tripped. 

"Oops, heh heh...didn't see that coming" was his response as he regained his balance. Kai rolled his eyes and continued on towards his bedroom where he got undressed and got into bed. He lay at the edge of the bed, his back to the centre and the moonlight reflecting off of his body as he lay. He heard Rei come in and muttered a faint 'goodnight'. Rei quickly changed as well and climbed into the bed, rolling to face away from Kai as well. 

"Goodnight, Kai. See ya in the morning" he yawns as his eyes slowly shut. "Sweet dreams..."Kai glanced over his shoulder and felt a pang of guilt inside him; he at least owed Rei some show of affection. With this thought in mind, Kai rolled over and cuddled up to Rei, holding the younger boy loosely in his arms. Rei blinked at the new-found warmth and moved only into it a little before smiling sleepily. {Hm...Maybe this won't turn out for the worst after all} he thought to himself, drifting to sleep.

During the night, Kai had made a resolution that he would play the part of Rei's boyfriend until the week was up. And that he did. The next day he took Rei to the theatre and out to dinner, the day after that he took Rei shopping and to the fair, and so on for the next four days. When Kai awoke on the 7th and last day, he found he had some thinking to do.

Rei had been having the best time of his life throughout the week. It seemed that Kai had been opening up to him slightly and that they had been growing closer. If not as lovers, then as friends. But the week was growing to an end, and Rei was dreading the final day, hoping that he had shown Kai enough to give him the feeling that he might love him just a little...but he wasn't sure. He had been himself all week, he just hoped that was enough.

Kai walked slowly down the stairs, his bag once again packed and slung over his shoulder. In his hand he held a piece of paper, folded over with 'don't read till I've gone' written on one side. He entered the front room and ignored the looks from his team-mates.

"I'm leaving."

Tyson looked up,

"When ya gonna be back, bud?" he asked, then looked confused at the emotionless Rei walking down the stairs as well. Rei, in turn, looked at Kai, his spirit broken and his heart as well for some reason. 

"I guess this is goodbye then..."

Kai nodded and silently handed him the piece of paper. He hung his head and walked out of the door, hailing a taxi for the airport. Once he was there, his mind droned out the sound the crowds and his mind flashed back to writing the note. He had hurriedly scribbled the word 'Aishiteru' on a piece of paper and wiped his eyes. As the announcement sounded for his plane, he looked, hopefully towards the mass of people in the airport, but he couldn't see Rei.

Rei had read the note, it was the normal Kai. There was little to no emotion in it but when it came to the end...his eyes went wide. "Aishiteru..." he whispered to himself, his eyes bringing back their spark. He looked up to the clock...Kai's plane would be leaving in a half-hour. He had to get to the airport!! Grabbing his coat and running out the door, he hailed a taxi and made it with minutes to spare. He pushed his way through the crowd, trying to get to the gate. 

Kai resigned himself to the fact that Rei was not coming, and turned, handing his passport and ticket to the attendant. He waited whilst she checked them over, biting his lip to stop from crying.

Rei's tanned face paled as he saw a familiar face pass through the gates. 

"No, KAI!" he shouted, pushing through, but Kai was already on his way to the plane that would take him away forever...Rei wasn't going to let that happen. He managed to push through and jumped over the gate easily, then sprinted down and grabbed Kai's hand. Holding out the letter with deep pants he asked "Did. You. Mean it?"

Kai hesitated before nodding slowly. Then the thought of what he was about to do hit him; he would be leaving forever. No team, no friends, no Rei. Kai let out a choke and hurriedly pulled Rei to him, holding him tightly. 

"I'm sorry! I...I didn't think..." Kai kissed Rei's forehead and noticed with embarrassment that people were looking at them. He took Rei's hand and led him towards the exit and outside to a quiet spot. There he held Rei in his arms, rocking gently back and forth. "I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you."

Rei held onto Kai as well, letting a tear slide down his cheek. 

"I love you too...promise me one thing, Kai" he looked up with a smile "Don't try to leave me ever again!" he begged with a sob, holding Kai closer to him, and never wanting to let go.

"I...I promise." Kai smiled and looked down at Rei. "Does...this mean we're dating? For real?" He kissed Rei's cheek and looked down into his eyes, questioningly. Rei looked back, his smile warm and reassuring. 

"Only if you want to, Kai, only if you want to." he replied, not noticing how close they were until their lips met for the first time in a gentle, passionate kiss. Kai treasured the moment. After a few moments, he pulled back and stroked Rei's cheek. 

"I'm sorry...for all those things I said..." He apologised, rubbing his thumb over Rei's jawbone. Rei nodded. 

"No need to be sorry, Kai, I've already forgiven you." leaning into Kai's touch, he closed his eyes in happiness before looking back up to his koi once more. "I forgave you the day I met you." he explained, softly.

"Really? But...I was so...mean..." Kai smiled and held Rei again. They stay stood like that for a long time, Kai whispering 'I love you' at random intervals. 

Rei could stand like that forever, and hoped he would. Finally and unwillingly he pulled back. 

"We should get back...the others will start wondering where I went after they stop bashing you." he grinned, and picked up Kai's bag for him. 

"Why would they bash me? I'm the loveliest person I know." Kai grinned and took Rei's hand, giving Rei another light kiss on the cheek. "I DO love you, you know that, right?" Rei smiles and kisses Kai lightly on the lips. 

"I know, and I love you just as much, if not more." he reassured his koi. "I really do."

****************


End file.
